Naturally
by afanfromSicily
Summary: The team has to run against the clock to solve a mistery and save innocent people. In all this they find the time for romance, too... J/S, B/T, M/L, a bit of D/D if you blink you'll miss them .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this story a coupleof years ago for a challenge on another fanfiction board. We had to choose amongst a bunch of significant dates in the Spring season. I chose the Earth Day. I hope you'll like it.

A/N2: DISCLAIMER: The following story is a work of fanfiction, and as such is for fan enjoyment only. All recognizable characters/settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is made.

_18th April_

Jack entered the bullpen after a long, boring meeting with the AD. Lucky D! He was spending the whole week camping with his family. Suddenly he realized that the bullpen was unusually quiet. The only noises were those of Tara's fingers on the keyboard and of stifled yawns. Sitting at his desk, he studied his colleagues. The last days had been blissfully uneventful, giving the team the chance to catch up on a lot of neglected paperwork and him the chance to practise is favourite activity: Sue-watching. She was always so totally absorbed by her job that he could freely observe her with her being none the wiser. And she was so beautiful when she was concentrated on something, her face adorned by an adorable little pout… But his favourite moments were those when there was something that didn't convince her on the documentation she was reading. In that case she would frown and then she would nibble her full, luscious lower lip…  
The constant drumming of Bobby's fingers on the desk brought him back to reality. A harsh reality. Bobby was bored. And a bored Bobby could mean just trouble.

- Levi, get Sue.-

This simple phrase drew the attention of the whole bullpen but Jack didn't seem to notice.

" **Hungry?** " He signed.

- Starving! – Sue replied with a smile.

- Ah! Brilliant idea! – Myles exclaimed getting up, soon imitated by the rest of the team.

- Thanks for the invitation, Sparky! - Bobby said, already out of the door.

- It's in moments like this that I truly appreciate your qualities as team leader and your generous nature! – Lucy added, putting on her jacket.

- Your credit cards are intact, aren't they? – Tara asked, briefly narrowing her eyes to look Jack straight in the eyes, and then followed Lucy out of the bullpen.

Jack turned his attention to the blonde sat in front of him. She was smiling! Ha had been had and she was smiling! Tongue in cheek, he got up and waited for Sue to put on her jacket and grab Levi's leash and then the couple exited the bullpen, his hand comfortably resting at the small of her back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. Keep them coming... they make my day!

_Chapter 2_

They had just returned from their lunch when a clerk entered the bullpen looking for Special Agent Jack Hudson. The man gave an envelope to Jack and exited the room.  
Jack opened the envelope and let slid on his desk its contents. There was just a picture.

- What the…- Jack's surprised exclamation drew the attention of his team-mates who gathered around his desk.

- What is it? - Sue asked.

Jack turned the picture for all to see. Lucy squinted her eyes to get a better look.

- Ewww! – She exclaimed upon recognizing a big expanse of water carpeted with dead fishes.

- There's something written on the back. - Jack announced turning the photograph around.

- Stop them or we'll be forced to stop them ourselves - Myles read and then glanced at his colleagues. They were clearly as perplexed as him.

- Bobby, stop that clerk and question him. - Jack ordered after some moments.

- You can't seriously be considering investigating on this photograph! – The Bostonian protested while Bobby was exiting the room.

- Why not?-

- Because it could be just a joke! I mean, there are dead fishes on that picture!-

- I'm perfectly aware of the subject of that picture, Myles. But we won't know if this is some kind of joke until we'll do the proper investigations.

- Then, pass this "case" to the EPA. It's their job.-

- There's a threat on the back of that picture and we have to verify the seriousness of that threat. _This_ is _our_ job. - Jack's tone was calm but authoritarian and Myles raised his hands in mock surrender. – Besides, it's not like we have something better to do…-

- You have a point there. - The Bostonian conceded. – I'll bring the picture and the envelope to the lab.-

- Tell them to send me the results on my computer. – Tara suggested.

A couple of minutes later, Bobby entered the bullpen and gave Tara a piece of paper.

- The envelope has been brought by a pony express. I have the name.-

- And I have the address. - Tara added.

- Bobby, bring Sue with you. See if there was any camera inside or outside the building. I'm going to talk with Garrett.-

***

Bobby heard loud voices coming from the bullpen and quickened his steps, followed by a confused Sue. They entered the bullpen unnoticed, but stayed at the entrance.

- I'm just saying that I'm more at ease with technology! – Tara fumed. – It's more reliable than nature! It's more exact! It's more…-

- Nonsense! – Lucy exploded. – Technology is a product of the mankind, nature is God's creation! It's in His hands! How can something be more perfect! –

- You're right, Lucy. Nature is wonderful. But can be perfected. By the _hands_ of the _mankind_ . – Completely unperturbed by the astonished and indignant look on Lucy's face, Myles continued. – My roses, for example, are a stunning testimony of the beauty of nature but they're wonderful because _I_ took care of them, because _I_ bought the best products, invented by the _mankind_ , to turn them from a bush of flowers into a work of art!-

Sensing the tension in the bullpen rising, Bobby decided to make their presence known.

- Are we interrupting something?-

- We were… talking about our… different approaches to nature. – Tara answered.

- Ah! Nature! I have wonderful memories tied to nature. – Bobby exclaimed.

- Camping?- Lucy asked.

Bobby shook his head and failed to notice the dreadful look on Jack's face.

- Hunting. – The Australian answered, smiling at the memories. But his smile faded quickly at the look of disgust on the faces of the ladies. – What?!-

- You can't shoot poor armless animals! – Tara protested.

- Why not? Why is it more acceptable to you to shoot people than to shoot wild animals?-

- Because they can't shoot you back! – Lucy retorted angrily.

- Enough! - Jack's loud and clearly irritated voice roared in the bullpen, his face severe. Everyone fell silent. – Did you find out anything? – He asked the Australian.

- The person in charge at the pony express doesn't remember the person who brought that envelope. – Bobby informed him.

- But he let us watch there the video of the inside of the building. The… suspect is a woman. But we couldn't see her face because she wore a baseball cap. By her movements I'd say she knew where the video cameras were and she avoided them very carefully. There wasn't any external video camera.- Sue added.

Jack nodded, and then turned his attention to Tara.

- The envelope and the picture were clean. No fingerprints, except for yours, Jack, and those of the clerk and of the personal of the pony express.-

- How…-

- Both the person in charge at the pony express, Mr. Miller, and the kid who brought here the envelope had minor trouble with the justice in the past. - Answered Tara, interrupting Myles' question. The Bostonian smiled, admiration evident in his eyes, and the perky agent blushed.

- So, we have nothing. – Jack commented, discouraged.

- Absolutely nothing, mate. But at least I spent the afternoon with a beautiful woman and out of this sad building… - Bobby winked at Sue who blushed in response, Jack glowered, Myles smirked and Tara and Lucy chuckled.

- Ok, people. Go home. See you tomorrow for more paperwork! – Jack ordered, getting up.

- Yoohoo! – Lucy exclaimed without conviction.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Tara drove carefully through the heavy traffic and parked in front of her apartment.  
The moment she stepped outside her vehicle she heard a loud thunder and a heavy rain began to fall. She hurried to her front door and frantically searched for the keys in her purse. By the time she entered the apartment, she was soaked and shivering. Looking out the front window she noticed, slightly irritated, that the rain had stopped.

***

Myles entered his house, changed in more comfortable clothes and then headed outside again.  
Approaching his beloved roses, he tensed when he saw the crouching figure of Webber behind them, clearly looking after his own flowers.

- Webber.-

- Leland. - The man straightened.

- Beautiful flowers. – Myles complimented politely. – But you should use more … sophisticated products… - He added, nodding towards the bag of organic manure laying a couple of feet away. – If you want I could suggest you a couple of excellent brands of fertilizer and of efficacious pesticides…-

- No, thanks. I prefer to leave my garden in the hands of Mother Nature.- Webber replied, resuming his task.

- Yeah, whatever.- Myles mumbled.

Turning his attention to his roses, Myles frowned noticing a small number of little bugs on their delicate petals and re-entered the house. A couple of minutes later, he returned to his roses and sprayed a moderate amount of pesticide on the plants. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the rest of his garden.

***

Lucy and Sue exited the grocery store with a couple of bags.

- I liked what you said to Myles, today. – Sue commented, watching Lucy took from the bags a fruit candy.

- Thank you. Well, it's true! That man is so full of himself! And has absolutely no respect for nature! – The rotor said and then popped the candy in her mouth, letting the wrapper fall to the ground.

- It's the pot calling the kettle black.- Sue commented in a stern voice.

- Now, why are you telling me this?- Lucy asked, offended.

- The wrapper, Lucy. You let it fall to the ground. -

- It's just a tiny piece of paper! – Lucy protested.

- And plastic.-

- Ok. And plastic. But everyone does it!-

- And that would be an excuse?! It's a bad habit, Luce.-

- Yeah, whatever.-

***

Bobby and Jack walked to their cars after having spent the evening playing pool.

- I missed a great argument today, haven't I? – Bobby asked, smiling.

- You didn't miss much. In fact, I'd say that the tension in the bullpen moved up a notch thanks to you. - Jack commented. – Why did you bring up your passion for hunting? You upset the girls.-

- And you, apparently.-

- Well, you know that I don't like hunting.- Jack replied, shrugging.

- Yeah, I know. But you never told me why you don't like hunting. I mean, there's nothing more exciting than hunting! You wait, study your prey, take aim and at the end there are just you and your prey. Then you shoot and… - Bobby's voice faltered when understanding suddenly dawned on him.

- Yeah… you shoot and take a life. When I was a sniper and I waited for someone to tell me to pull the trigger, I spent too many hours thinking about what it would be like to be the one at the wrong end of the barrel, at the wrong end of the foresight… I really don't like hunting.-

The two men reached their cars in silence.

_A/N: Yeah, I know. I made Webber the good guy. *Ornella shrugs* Stranger things will happen..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for your kind replies._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4  
**

_19th April  
_

Bobby lifted his eyes from Berta when he heard a mumbled "Good morning" from Tara.

- What happened? – The Australian asked, trying not to smile at the sorry image presented by his colleague. She was soaked. Her hair was damp and stuck to her face, her clothes had changed colour and , Bobby noticed with surprising pleasure, her shirt was practically transparent. At her feet there was already a little puddle.

- I… I… don't know… I mean, this morning, like every morning, I watched the weather forecast on my favourite channel. That weather man is never wrong! When he says that it'll rain then it'll rain. When he says that'll be sunny then it'll be sunny. It's his job! He has every kind of sophisticated technology!-

- Calm down, sheila! What are you rambling about? –

- Today the weather man said that it would be a sunny day.-

- And it is…-

- But it rained on me! The moment I stepped outside my apartment, it started to rain, hard, and then it stopped when I entered the car! It's almost as if there's a cloud right above my head! –

- You're not making any sense, luv. – Bobby commented with a gentle smile, helping her to take off her drenched jacket. – You're shivering. Are you cold? –

- No! I mean… yes… - She answered, blushing. – I'm going to change. – And she fled from the room, leaving a smiling Bobby in the middle of the room.

***

- Could you take this for just a moment, please? - Lucy asked, handing Sue the box of donuts she was carrying. After having fumbled in her purse for a couple of minutes, Lucy produced a candy.

- I love these candies! – She exclaimed enthusiastically.

- I noticed. – Sue commented, trying to balance the donuts on one hand and the coffees on the other. – You've already finished them! –

Lucy just shrugged and popped the candy in her mouth, letting the wrapper fall to the ground. Then she took the coffees Sue was handing her.  
The wrapper had barely touched the pavement when it was lifted again in the air by a sudden gust of wind and hit Lucy squarely on the face.

Startled, Lucy let drop the coffees that hit the ground and splashed all over Lucy's trousers and shoes.

***

- Thanks for showing up, Leland. – Jack commented dryly when the Bostonian entered the now full bullpen.

The blonde agent ignored him and kept striding purposefully towards his desk, a little plastic bag in one hand and a book in the other. Sitting in his chair, the Bostonian rested the two items on his desk and took a magnifying lens out of one of the drawers.  
Their curiosity piqued, the other agents got up and gathered around his desk.

- What's up, mate? – Bobby asked, observing his colleague attentively studying the plastic bag.

Myles ignored him and opened the book.

- Myles? – Sue's gentle voice caught the ear of the Bostonian.

- What? – He asked, glancing up for a brief moment.

- What are you doing? – Jack asked patiently.

- I'm studying the enemy. – Was the cryptic answer.

- Care to elaborate, Harvard? –

Myles raised a hand, silently asking for patience. After some moments he sighed and turned his attention to his friends.

- Yesterday evening I noticed some bugs on my roses. I sprayed the flowers with one of the most efficacious pesticide on the market to eliminate them. But this morning I checked on my precious creatures and I noticed that there were more bugs! So I took one of those little destroyers and I bought a book of entomology. This satanic creature, ladies and gentlemen, is an aphid. A veritable scourge for my roses. –

- So, what are you going to do now? – Sue asked, the only one showing sincere concern for Myles' roses.

- Destroy these little monsters! Failure is not an option! -


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and for putting my story on your alert lists. You all don't kow how much these things mean to me._

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

Returning from lunch, Jack found another envelope on his desk.

- There's another one. – He announced and opened it.

- Ewww! Gross! – Lucy exclaimed.

- I think I'm going to be sick. – Tara commented, scrunching up her face.

- It's a dead fish! – Myles exclaimed, disgusted.

- Thanks for having pointed out the obvious, Myles. Again. – Jack commented, moving to the side the plastic bag containing the animal and extracting a piece of paper from the envelope.

– The planet demands justice. Stop them or Sunday we'll help the planet to obtain it. – Sue read over Jack's shoulder.

- Lucy, bring these things to the lab. I want the results ASAP. – Jack ordered.

Lucy nodded, grabbed the objects, albeit reluctantly, and exited the room.

- So, who's sending us these charming gifts? – Myles asked.

- Probably some militant ecologist group. – Tara proposed.

- Then, why sending us these threats? I mean, usually they act on their intentions without warning the FBI… - Bobby commented.

- Maybe it's someone who doesn't want to act on those intentions and is hoping that we'll stop their enemy without violence… - Sue suggested.

- Maybe… - Jack conceded. – But we should check on the more troublesome ecologist groups anyway…However, we have a date. They'll act in three days, for the Earth Day.

- How symbolic…- Myles commented, sarcastically.

- I think that's the point, Myles. – Lucy commented, re-entering the bullpen.

- I'll check on the groups. – Tara offered and hurried to her desk.

- I'll help you. – Bobby added, following the perky agent.

- Lucy, see if you can help too. This is the only lead we have. – Jack suggested.

- And me? – Asked the Bostonian.

- I'm sure you have some paperwork on your desk that's feeling neglected… –

Myles glared at his team-leader but returned to his desk, leaving just Sue with Jack.

- I think we should follow Myles' example… - Jack commented after some moments of silence.

- What is your approach to nature? – Sue asked suddenly.

- Uh?-

- What is your approach to nature? Yesterday you didn't say anything. –

- Neither did you. – Jack reminded her.

- True. But I asked first. – The analyst said, smiling and winking.

Jack smiled. Sue was something else. He couldn't deny her anything.

- I love nature. I grew up in a town full of parks, trees… And my father and me used to go camping every month. My parents taught me to respect nature. But I think that these ecologist groups are exaggerating. First, terrorism can't be a solution. Never. Secondly, they act and talk as if nature was a sentient being with feelings and ideas, as if it was capable of revenging itself for the wrongs suffered. –

- Maybe it is… - Sue proposed softly.

- No. Tornados are just the result of physic factors not the manifestation of Mother Nature's wrath. And I can't believe you agree with them. They're transforming nature in a kind of God! - Jack protested quite vehemently. His friends glanced at him but soon returned to their work.

- I don't agree with them. I don't approve terrorism. – Sue reproached sternly but then softened her tone. – But I think you're giving nature less credit than it deserves. I'm not saying that tornados, storms, earthquakes aren't the results of physic factors. But nature is just another manifestation of God and maybe, sometimes, He likes to remind us that He gave us this world to treasure it and not to destroy and exploit it. –

With a parting smile Sue returned to her desk, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

***

- Jack! We have the results. – Bobby announced from behind Tara's desk. The team gathered around the two agents.

- The envelope, the piece of paper and the bag were clean. – Tara explained - But we have a lot of information on the fish. He has been poisoned with a mixture of chemical compounds.-

- What compounds? – Jack asked.

- A lot of unpronounceable names, mate. – Bobby answered, defeated.

- And it's not important. – Tara added, smiling.

- I beg to differ. _It is_ essential. – Myles objected.

- Not if m… our Tara has already found out what industries use this kind of mixture. - Bobby explained proudly, smiling broadly at the blushing woman beside him.

- Textile industries. – Tara informed. – But there are a lot of textile industries in Virginia. I haven't had the time to narrow down the list, yet. –

- You'll do it tomorrow. – Jack said. - Now it's time to go home. Good job. -


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for your kind replies. This is my favourite chapter. I hope you'll like it, too._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6  
**

Tara drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, looking at her front door. After some moments, she glanced at her watch. Ten minutes. Leaning forward, she tried to look at the sky. It was dark but she was able to see a couple of stars on the horizon and some little harmless clouds above the city. She glanced again at her watch and then at her front door.

- This is ridiculous! I can't stay here all evening! – Her voice echoed in the empty car.

Sighing loudly, she opened the door and slowly stepped outside the vehicle. When nothing happened she smiled, exultant. She slammed the door of the car and set out for home. She was just feet away from the car when a heavy rain began to fall, soaking her. Letting out a frustrated cry, she hurried to her front door.

***

Myles observed Webber's roses with a deep hatred. That bush was wonderful, full of buds and of little red roses that were oozing with health. He forced his eyes to look again at his own roses. The pesticide had no effect on the flowers. On the contrary! There were more bugs. His poor, once beautiful roses were now invaded and almost totally covered with aphids. Myles fought the urge to weep right there and then. His roses were the only things that kept him sane. His flowers and his friends. Thanks to them he was able to get up every day to face a terrible world. His roses reminded him of the beauty still existing on the planet and his friends reminded him of the values he was working so hard to protect. He couldn't lose them. Unfortunately, he had very little control on the fate of his friends but he could and _would_ control the future of his roses. Feeling reinvigorated, Myles hurried to his car. Twenty minutes later, he sprayed his plants with the best, and most expensive, pesticide on the market.

***

Lucy drank the remaining of her diet coke and then threw the tin towards the public garbage can but she missed it. Shrugging, she turned around and resumed her walking.  
Arriving home, she found Sue sweeping the floor in the kitchen.

- What happened? – She asked her friend after having drawn her attention.

- Levi. – Sue said as if that would explain everything. Seeing the curiosity on the face of her friend, the analyst explained. – I was drinking some orange juice when Levi advised me quite enthusiastically of a phone call. I opened a couple of windows so that the floor can dry faster. –

Lucy nodded and went to her room to change but she stopped on the threshold, an incredulous look on her face.

- Sue! – She hollered.

Some moments later her friend arrived and stopped beside her, the same expression on her face.

- What happened here? – Sue asked, astonished.

- I hoped you could explain it to me… - Lucy commented with a pointed look.

- What do you mean? – Sue asked, perplexed.

- That if this is some kind of lesson, I didn't appreciate it at all. – Lucy answered, glancing at the rubbish that covered the floor of her room and her bed. But the indignant look on her friend's face proved her she was wrong. – Sorry, Sue. It's just that… what happened here? –

- I really don't know, Luce… Look! – Sue pointed at the open window with a surprised look.

Lucy observed fascinated a piece of newspaper, carried by the wind, flying through the window and settling on her bed.

***

Bobby took a sip from his bottle of water and then wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his running gear. Breathing deeply he resumed his run. His mind returned to his discussion with Jack the previous evening. He had been an insensitive drongo! He should have stopped talking the moment he saw Jack become uncomfortable… It was easy to read his friend, his emotions were clear in his eyes. But he ignored them because he wanted a playmate for his hunting sessions. He missed hunting. Everything he had said to Jack was true. He loved hunting. And Jack's words couldn't change this fact. He felt powerful when he was hunting. It was a duel between him and his prey. A duel when he was smarter and more powerful of his prey.

The sudden noise of a thunder interrupted his thoughts. There had been an awful lot of thunders during the evening. He slowed down and looked around. He was going through the park. This meant that he was near his apartment. He hoped to return home before the impending storm.

He saw a shadow on his peripheral vision. Probably a dog, he mused. But he quickened his pace nonetheless. A chill invaded him and he shivered. He turned around but what he saw made him nearly pass out.

Behind him, at approximately two hundred feet from his position, there was a leopard. Its spotted fur was illuminated by the light of the brightest moon Bobby could remember, but maybe it was just the terror invading him that was distorting his perceptions. Surely there couldn't be a leopard in the middle of Washington DC… But its white, sharp teeth seemed pretty real to him. Bobby was petrified and felt absolutely powerless. He didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything about how to face a leopard in the FBI handbook. He stayed still, observing the animal observing him. He remembered not to watch the beast straight in the eye; he sure wasn't ready for a challenge with a wild predator.

After a couple of endless minutes, the leopard apparently lost interest in him and went away. Bobby let out a shaking breath. He was shivering and shaking and his heart was thundering against his chest. He needed to go home. Immediately. The Australian started running faster and faster. But he halted suddenly when he saw the leopard in front of him, at almost one hundred feet from his position.  
A tree. He needed a tree. He could climb on it and… NO! Leopards can climb. The tree is not a good idea. Fire. He needed fire. Animals were scared of fire. Yeah, and where did he find some fire? He observed the leopard get up and go away. Again.

Bobby wasted no time in resuming his run. He ran as fast as his contracted muscles allowed him. He heard a noise and turned his head. On his right there was the leopard that was following him, running in parallel with him. But if Bobby had now reached the limit of his strength, the leopard seemed rested and full of energy.

A white light blinded him for a second. The road! He was near his house! He turned towards the leopard but the animal wasn't there anymore. Bobby turned on himself but, for the life of him, couldn't see the beast. He resumed running. He was sure that if the leopard didn't tear him to pieces first, he would die from a heart attack.  
When he reached the deserted road, Bobby turned around. The leopard was there, at the limit of the park, watching him. Bobby glanced towards his front door. Just two hundred feet. And then he glanced towards the leopard. It was still there but it was slowly advancing towards him. The Australian decided to walk instead of run. Maybe the leopard would follow his example… It seemed to work.  
Bobby kept walking, fumbling for his keys in the pockets of his running gear. When he found them, he extracted them from the pocket and selected the right key, constantly glancing behind his back at the animal following him.

He was just a couple of feet away from his door when the leopard sprang forward with unbelievable strength and grace. Bobby threw himself on his front door, opened it and slid into his apartment, slamming the door behind him and securing it. A second later he heard the leopard hurling itself against the door.

- God bless armoured doors! – Bobby said out loud, his voice faint and weird to his own ears.

The leopard roared in frustration. Bobby's heart stopped at that sound. The Australian heard the leopard clawing one last time at the door and then nothing.  
Bobby let himself slide to the ground, his legs like jelly, and tried to control his erratic breathing and his hammering heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you for your replies._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

_20th April_

- There are eight textile industries near the coast. Here there are their addresses. – Tara said, giving out a piece of paper to each agent.

- Good job, Tara. – Jack praised and then looked at the document in his hands. – Tara, Bobby. You two go to the first three addresses. Myles, you go to the following three addresses and bring Lucy with you if it's ok with her. – Jack shifted his gaze to the rotor who nodded enthusiastically. – Perfect. I and Sue will go to the other two addresses and then will pay a visit to the headquarters of an ecologist group which had had some problem with the FBI in the past. Now, let's move! We have just two days to prevent these people from doing something stupid. –

***

- Mr. Simmons seemed sincere. – Tara said entering a deli, followed by a thoughtful Bobby. – But his subordinate, Mr. Woolsey, was clearly hiding something… In fact, he was the only person who became nervous when we introduced ourselves…-

- Hmm hmm. – Bobby commented with a vacant look.

- Bobby? Are you ok? – Tara asked, worried.

- Yeah, sheila. I'm alright. – Bobby answered after some seconds.

- Liar. You've been inattentive all morning. And you look horrible! Have you even slept tonight? –

- Jeez, thanks luv! You know how to cheer up a man! – Bobby commented, smiling for the first time that day and winking to the perky agent sit in front of him. A slight blush coloured Tara's cheeks and she lowered momentarily her gaze.

- So? - She pressed when Bobby didn't resume talking.

- So what? – Bobby asked, clearly confused. Tara rolled her eyes.

- So, did you sleep at all tonight? What happened to you? You're not yourself, today. –

Bobby observed the woman in front of him. She was clearly worried for him and that thought inexplicably warmed his heart. He pondered her question, wondering if she would have considered him crazy. But then she touched his hand with her delicate one, her gaze warm and full of compassion, and he blurted out the events of the previous evening.

- It must have been awful! – Tara commented, squeezing his hand for comfort.

- Well… yes. I've never been so scared in all my life! Wait a minute! You believe me?! – The Australian asked, incredulous.

- Sure! Why shouldn't I? – Tara asked perplexed. – I trust you completely, Bobby. –

Bobby's heart made a somersault and he couldn't stop the big smile that appeared on his face and dug two deep hollows in his cheeks. He observed her turning her face to hide the blush and glancing around the room. Suddenly, she got up and approached a man who was reading a newspaper at the other side of the little room. She returned a couple of minutes later with the newspaper and laid it on the table.

- And now everyone else will believe you. – She announced triumphantly, pointing at the lower part of the first page.

Bobby turned the newspaper and read avidly the article indicated by his friend.

- Here it says that yesterday evening a lightning hit the zoo causing a bleak out and a female leopard escaped from its cage. The beast returned to the zoo after a couple of hours without causing any trouble. Evidently they didn't see my front door! –

- If it didn't cause any trouble, then why it chased you? I mean, just you? – Tara asked perplexed.

- What can I say? Women keep saying I'm a good catch! – Bobby said and winked.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: As always, thank you for your replies. And thanks also to those who prefer to just lurk._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They had just exited the third industry when Tara stopped abruptly in the middle of the pavement.

- I can't believe it! I forgot my purse. –

- Do you remember where you left it? –

- In the bathroom. – She answered after a couple of seconds. – I'll go back and retrieve it.-

- I'll wait in the car. – Bobby said nodding towards the vehicle parked at the other side of the road.

Tara nodded and then hurried inside. Bobby reached the car and, glancing up at the grey sky, he opened the boot and pulled out an umbrella. Then, he got into the car putting the umbrella in the backseat for easy retrieval.  
A couple of minutes later, he saw Tara at the entrance of the industry, her purse in her right hand. When she stepped outside the industry, she heard the rumble of a thunder and she hurried towards the car, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Sure enough, some moments later a heavy rain began to fall, immediately soaking her to the skin. Bobby hurried towards her with the umbrella and assisted her to the car.

- I can't believe it! This is already the second time today that I have to change! – Tara exclaimed, clearly irritated. – I'm a mess!-

Bobby started to contradict her, finding her downright adorable, but upon seeing the dangerous glint in her eyes he decided not to.

- Why aren't you soaked? – Tara asked suddenly, narrowing her eyes at the Australian.

- I had an umbrella. Didn't you see it? – Bobby asked, perplexed. – The question is… why _you_ don't have an umbrella. – Bobby pointed out. – Haven't you seen the black heavy clouds in the sky this morning? – He asked.

Tara shook her head.

- But I've seen the weather broadcast on TV and I consulted three websites before going to work! – She protested. – And they all said that today it would have been sunny!-

- Does it seem sunny to you? – Bobby asked, raising his left eyebrow and nodding towards the sky.

Tara observed the sky. There were clouds everywhere. She squeezed her eyes. There were… three layers of clouds! And the blue of the sky wasn't visible anywhere.

- They said that it would be sunny today! How could they say something so clearly inexact? They have sophisticated and very expensive technology!-

- Yes. They have. But they can be wrong. Nature is unpredictable. But you could have a better relationship with it if you just trusted more your instinct and less the technology. This morning I saw the grey sky and smelled the rain, yes rain has a smell, and I knew that today I had to bring the umbrella. Do me a favour, luv. Tomorrow, don't watch any weather forecast. Just open your window, observe the sky, smell the air, listen to the sounds around you, trust your instinct. I'm sure Nature won't be able to surprise you again!-


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for your replies. _

* * *

**Chapter9**

Myles and Lucy were walking towards the Hoover building when someone handed Lucy an advertising leaflet. After absent-mindedly glancing at it, she let it fall to the ground. The leaflet landed on the remains of a hot dog squashed on the pavement. A sudden gush of wind brought it back in the air and made it land on the front of Lucy's shirt.

- Noooo! My new shirt! – Lucy shrieked, picking the sheet of paper with two fingers.

- If you want, we could pass by your apartment so that you can change. – Myles suggested, his heart swelling with joy at the look of gratitude on Lucy's face.

- Thank you, Myles. – She replied, smiling, her eyes shining with sincere gratitude.

- You're welcome. –

Myles observed her while she started walking in front of him. He had always loved the way her hips swayed when she walked, her innate elegance and grace, her smile, her beautiful, tapering hands…

- Myles? Are you coming? – She asked, interrupting his musings.

**

Getting in the elevator of the Hoover building some time later, Lucy surprised herself by standing right beside Myles, their shoulders almost touching, even though the elevator was empty.  
The day had passed smoothly and Myles had been attentive and funny. And she had truly enjoyed herself although they had spent the morning and part of the afternoon interviewing reluctant people. She knew that it was because of Myles' company. And that thought scared her. She had loved him and he had betrayed her. Was she ready to risk again her heart with the same man? A thought struck her suddenly. He wasn't the same man. No more. The self-centred, severe Myles Leland the Third had slowly but surely disappeared giving the attentive, relaxed Myles Leland the chance to surface.  
Lucy relaxed and leaned lightly on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen and then relax, his hand timidly finding its way towards the small of her back.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: As always, thank you so much for your replies. I'm very glad you're liking this story._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jack and Sue entered the headquarters of the ecologist group and were welcomed by a smiling dark-haired woman.

- Good morning. Can I help you? – The woman asked, eyeing Jack appreciatively but discreetly.

- I'm Jack Hudson and this is Sue Thomas. FBI. – Jack showed his badge. - We'd like to talk with the leader of the group. –

- She's in a meeting right now but she should be free in ten-fifteen minutes. – The woman answered, the smile gone and the posture rigid. – You can wait over there. – She added, pointing at a couch.

- Thank you, Miss? –

- Mrs. Richardson. – The woman supplied.

- Thank you, Mrs. Richardson. – Sue said, smiling. The woman managed a tentative smile in response.

**

- So, what did we do this time? – The leader of the group asked after the introductions.

- Nothing, yet. – Jack answered.

- What should that mean? – The woman asked in a slightly irritated voice.

- We have reasons to believe that Sunday there will be some sort of attack against an industry here in Virginia. The purpose of such a drastic action would be the salvation of the Earth.-

- And since we had already had some… _frictions_ with the FBI you thought of us. – The woman commented, her attitude calm and collected but hey eyes flashing with anger. – I don't know if I should feel honoured that we are in the forefront of the FBI's mind or indignant at the fact that the FBI considers us so unprofessional. We took some… _drastic actions _in the past but we've never communicated our intentions to the authorities with the risk of being stopped. Why change our tactics now? –

**

- She had a point. – Sue commented after having left the building.

- Yeah, I know. - Jack acknowledged with a nod. – But she's hiding something. –

- Maybe she's really organizing this attack and someone of her group has contacted us without her knowledge to warn us. – Sue proposed.

- You're probably right. You're good, Thomas. Are you tying to steal my job from me? - Jack asked with a grin and a wink.

- Naah. Too much paperwork, too much boring meetings and too many responsibilities. Besides, I wouldn't be able to deal with Bobby as effectively as you. –

- But you did a pretty good job in dealing with Myles… - Jack commented, pride and love evident in his eyes.

- He just needed someone ready to listen. – Sue said, shrugging self-consciously and lowering her gaze to the ground.

Jack tilted her head up with a finger and waited for her eyes to focus on his lips.

- He just needed you and your beautiful heart. Exactly like me. – He said, cupping her left cheek with his hand and leaning forward.

- Jack… we're in public. – Sue protested feebly, her body betraying her and leaning towards Jack.

- We're very far from the office and no one knows us here. Here we can just be two people in love. No job, no interruptions, no stupid rules. –

Sue closed her eyes in anticipation and brought both her hands to his waist, ready to steady herself during the onslaught on her senses she knew would coming soon.  
Jack observed her for a moment. She was so beautiful! And he had been a fool to let three years pass without telling her how she occupied every single one of his thoughts during the day and of his dreams during the night. But now she was his and he was hers. Well, he had been hers since the moment she had stormed in his office asking for a better job but he had found the courage to admit it to himself and then to her just a couple of months before.  
He brushed his lips across hers for a brief moment before starting his assault on her mouth. He had just rested his lips on hers when his cell-phone started buzzing. He sighed dejectedly and gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

- Hudson. –


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for your replies. Now a little romance. The action will come soon.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

- So, we have nothing. – Jack commented after having listened to the account of his colleagues.

- Did you really expect to find the culprit so easily? – Myles asked, sceptically.

- No, not really. – Jack sighed. – But a man can hope! I just don't want to do what we need to do. –

- And that would be? – Lucy asked, dreading the answer.

- Checking all the documents of all the suspected industries. – Jack answered.

The team groaned but followed him in one of the conference rooms.

- It will be a long night. – Sue commented, glancing at the mountain of boxes that occupied the room.

_21st April_

Tara yawned loudly, causing Myles' lolling head to jerk up suddenly.

- Sorry. – She said blushing.

- Tara. Myles. It's three AM. Go to sleep for a couple of hours. There are some cots in the other conference room. – Jack ordered, stifling a yawn. – And bring Sleeping Beauty with you. – Jack added, nodding towards the slouched figure of a snoring Bobby.

Once the three agents had left the room, Jack joined Sue on the couch. She was clearly having a hard time trying to keep her eyes open.

- Scoot over. – Jack ordered softly. Sue complied.

- Where's everyone? – She asked, glancing around at the empty conference room.

- I sent Myles, Tara and Bobby to sleep for a couple of hours and Lucy is in the bullpen, catching up on some paperwork for Randy. Let me help you with this document. –

Sue nodded and leaned on Jack, her head on his shoulder. A couple of minutes later, the document in Sue's hands slipped to the floor. Jack glanced at Sue. She was sound asleep. He decided to follow her in her slumber and rested his head on hers.

***

Lucy glanced at the clock on the wall of the bullpen with heavy eyes. Four AM.

- I need to sleep. – She mumbled, stifling a yawn, and then got up and reached the conference room to let Jack know that she was taking a couple of hours of highly deserved rest.

She entered quietly the conference room and opened her mouth to talk with Jack but closed it immediately upon seeing Jack and Sue's sleeping forms. She exited the room with a smile on her tired face.

Although Lucy had been careful not to do any noise, Jack woke up at the click of the lock of the door. He raised his head from its position and winced at the crick in the neck but stayed still, not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman beside him. He observed her for several minutes and then, unable to resist anymore, he raised his right hand to free her face from the hair that was hiding it at his hungry gaze, his left hand intertwined with her right one in his lap. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head, inhaling her inebriating scent.

Sue raised her face, meeting Jack's warm eyes.

- I'm sorry I awoke you. – He said in a husky voice.

- I'm not sorry. – Sue replied in a matching tone and then she kissed his chin.

Resting her hand on his firm chest, she proceeded to explore every inch of his handsome face with her lips, shuddering when she felt his hands running up and down her spine. He tugged at her hair to lead her mouth to his, enjoying her teasing ministrations but wanting more. He crushed his lips on hers and when she parted her lips on a sigh he deepened the kiss, revelling in her soft moans, their tongues dancing a now familiar dance. Some time later they broke the kiss, the need for some air too urgent. Not wanting to totally break the contact with her delectable skin, Jack proceeded to trail kisses along her jaw and the curve of her neck, paying particular attention to the hollow at the base of her neck.  
A nearing buzz registered in his addled brain and he forced himself away from her.

- The children are awake, sweetheart. – He said when she opened her eyes, smiling at her look of confusion. Some moments later he saw her blushing deeply and hastily trying to straighten her clothes and tidy her hair and he knew that she had understood his playful message.

- Sweetheart, we don't have time for another kiss, much to my disappointment. – He said seeing her lean towards him.

- Your shirt, Jack. It's open. - She said, blushing even more and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

- How? When? – Jack's look of bewilderment soon turned in one of undisguised passion. – We have to resume this discussion as soon as possible, darling. –

His lips widened in a sappy grin when he saw her nod shyly. Just a few moments later, the door of the room was unceremoniously opened by a determined Myles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

- I think I know now enough about textile industries to be able to open my own industry. – Bobby said, rubbing tiredly his face.

- You have my support. We'll miss you but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to resign ourselves. – Myles commented sarcastically.

- I wasn't talking to you, Harvard. – Bobby retorted.

- Myles! Bobby! If you want to continue this discussion, please go down to the crèche with the other children. – Jack's voice was harsher than he intended but the lack of sleep was taking a toll on everyone in the room, him included.

- I've found something! – Lucy announced, waving a hand to draw Sue's attention.

- What is it? – Jack asked, getting up and going behind the rotor to read above her shoulder.

- I found some discrepancies in the documentation of Mr. Moore's industry. – She answered.

- Well, we found some discrepancies in the documentation of Mr. Simmons' industry, too. But then we found out that it was just his deputy, Mr. Woolsey, stealing from him. – Myles pointed out.

- Yes. But this time it's different. It's the same thing every two weeks. These documents – Lucy explained, showing a pile of sheets – are the reports regarding the elimination of the toxic wastes in the special incinerator. And those – She continued, pointing at another pile of sheets – are the reports regarding the amount of toxic wastes resulting from the production processes. The wastes produced every two weeks come to three tons. The wastes eliminated amount to just two tons. –

- So, one ton of wastes vanishes in thin air every two weeks… - Myles commented.

- Exactly. – Lucy confirmed. – Till now six tons are absent. – Bobby whistled and she nodded gravely. – And I've found something else. Approximately five months ago, Mr. Moore authorized the construction of a second incinerator after having increased the production of the industry. But this second incinerator has never been built, even though Mr. Moore gave to his deputy the necessary money. –

- So we still have a deputy who is stealing from his boss. – Myles commented casually.

- And Mr. Moore doesn't know anything? – Tara asked incredulous, ignoring Myles' comment. – How is it possible? –

- That's a good question. Let's go ask him. – Jack said.

**

- I… I didn't know… - Mr. Moore murmured, clearly shocked and dangerously pale.

- How is it possible that you don't know about the missing incinerator, sir? – Bobby asked.

- I … - Mr. Moore cleared his throat. – I am the owner of that industry but I have delegated all my responsibilities to my deputy, Eric Pierce. I prefer spending time with my grandchildren. – The man said, glancing affectionately at two children playing quietly in a corner of the room of the big house.

- You must think highly of this man to entrust him with such a responsibility, sir. – Jack commented.

- He's my son-in-law. –

**

- There must be some mistake. – Mr. Pierce commented after having glanced at the documents Jack and Bobby had showed him.

- The same mistake every two weeks? – Jack asked, sceptical.

- I don't know. Maybe. – The man replied, glancing nervously between the two agents. – This is a big industry and I can't be aware of everything happening in here. –

- And what about the missing incinerator? – Bobby pressed.

- I don't know what you are talking about. – Pierce said, shifting in his chair.

- We're talking about the second incinerator that your father-in-law financed and that has never been built. – Jack explained, watching with great interest the man in front of him growing pale.

- I told my father-in-law that it wasn't necessary, that one incinerator would be enough. But he's a stubborn man and gave me the money anyway. I didn't build it. –

- But you took the money. – Bobby commented. The man nodded but didn't elaborate. – And where is the money, then? –

- I, you know, I used it. This is an old industry that it's always in need of little repairs. – The man answered, twisting his hands in his lap and glancing beyond the two agents towards the door.

- Mr. Pierce, your appointment with your dentist is in half an hour. – Miss Amery, his secretary announced from the door.

- Thank you, Joanna. – Pierce said with a relieved expression on his face.

**

The desk clerk, a tall blond man with piercing blue eyes, saw them to the main entrance. When the two men reached their car, they noticed an envelope on the windshield. Bobby took it and opened it.

- _Darkness hides the bad deeds_. – The Australian read. – What does it mean? –

- Maybe that the dumping of the toxic wastes in the ocean happens during the night. Probably something will happen tonight. – Jack supposed. – We need SOG to watch the industry tonight. And we need some rest. –


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you for your replies. __Now, the promised action. Tomorrow, the wrap-up.__

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

After having gone to their houses to take a shower and change, the team gathered in their favourite deli and then returned to the bullpen.

- Try and get some sleep, people. We have to be ready and wide awake when SOG will call us. – Jack ordered, leading the tired group to a room set up with six cots.

***

_22nd April, Earth Day_

At 3:00 AM Jack's cell-phone rang, awaking the whole team, Sue having been roused from her peaceful slumber by a sleepy Levi.

- They're moving. – Jack said after having ended the call.

***

Nearly an hour later the eyes of the six members of the team were glued to the stretch of beach in front of them. In the darkness they could barely distinguish four figures unloading a van.

- I counted eight drums. – Jack whispered.

- Same here, mate. – Bobby confirmed.

- Why don't we stop them now? – Lucy asked. – We'd catch them red-handed! –

- True. – Jack confirmed. – But then we wouldn't know where they're dumping the wastes. If we are patient, we'll catch them red-handed _and _we'll have the exact location of the illegal dump. –

- Oh. Ok, then. I'll be patient. –

They waited patiently for another hour, waiting for the four men on the beach to load the drums on a motorboat and set sail.  
The moment the boat left the shore, the team hurried towards two small motorboats on the beach, not far from the point where the criminals had sailed from a few minutes before. The team divided. Myles, Lucy and Bobby took one motorboat and Tara, Sue and Jack took the other one.  
Bobby and Jack kept their boats at a safe distance from the one of the criminals, mentally thanking the clouds that were obscuring the moon and hiding them from indiscreet eyes.

Half an hour later the criminals finally stopped. And so did the team. Bobby took pictures of the four men dumping a drum in the ocean while Tara took their exact position and Jack watched with a hint of worry the sky getting clearer. Dawn would arrive soon.  
Sue watched one of the criminals raising his head, sweeping the horizon and then freezing.

- They saw us. – She said urgently.

As to confirm her suspicions, the silence of the early morning was broken by the roar of the criminals' motorboat.  
Jack and Bobby dashed in their pursuit, the prows of their boats pointing to the sky in response to the intense and sudden stress imposed to the engines. The other passengers of the two boats clung to the sides of the crafts for dear life.

Soon the two boats full of FBI agents were gaining ground and the criminals, being in dire straits, grabbed their weapons from the bottom of their boat and started firing at the team.

Bobby groaned when a bullet grazed his left shoulder and tacked the boat with force, causing Myles and Lucy to stumble upon each other.

- Stay down! – He shouted unnecessarily.

Jack had done the exact same thing the moment he had heard the first volley of bullets, throwing himself upon Sue when she failed to crouch down on the bottom of the motorboat. A second volley of bullets reached the two boats, hitting their outboard engines.

- Damn it! - Bobby burst out when his boat stopped. – You ok down there? – He asked then, smiling at the tangled heap of limbs that were his colleagues.

- We're fine. – Myles answered a little breathlessly.

- Good. Sparky! You ok there? – He hollered to the other motionless boat a few feet away while dialling the coastguard.

- Are you ok? – Jack asked worriedly to Tara and Sue, afraid of having harmed them in his attempt to protect them.

- I'm fine. – Tara answered.

- I'm fine. – Sue echoed, shifting to a sitting position when Jack's body lifted from hers. – Are _you_ ok? – She asked when she noticed him wincing and rotating his right shoulder experimentally.

- Yeah. I'm fine. – He said, wincing again when he felt his lower back for any injury.

- Let me see. – Sue ordered. Jack complied, turning around. – They hit you! – Sue exclaimed in a worried, high-pitched voice when she saw the bloodstained shirt.

- No. They didn't hit me. These are just splinters of the boat. – He assured her, facing her. – Next time, we'll leave the wooden boat to Bobby. – He quipped, winking.

- We let them escape. – Tara complained ruefully, her eyes fixed on the ever smaller form of the criminals' motorboat.

- We'll catch them, eventually. – Jack commented, following her gaze.

Soon the whole team was watching with fallen faces the little black stain in the horizon. But the disappointment was quickly replaced by incredulity and then wonder when they saw a solitary wave forming in the otherwise flat expanse of water and sweeping away with striking precision the faraway boat. The wind brought them the calls for help of the four former passengers of the destroyed boat.

- I…- Jack swallowed. – I think you were right, Sue. About, you know... nature and stuff... -


	14. Epilogue

_A/N: Ok, boys and girls. This is it. This is the last chapter of this little story. I hope you had fun reading it. I sure had fun writing it! Reviews, as always, will be highly appeciated. a big thank you to those who sticked with me since the beginning of this fanfiction.  
_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

After Jack and Bobby had been patched up by the paramedics and the coastguard had rescued the four criminals, the six colleagues returned to DC and went home to catch on some hours of sleep. They had organized a picnic in the park with D's family at 12:00. It was already 07:00.  
Everyone went straight to bed. Everyone except for Myles. Entering his house, he strode purposefully towards the little room where he kept his gardening tools and grabbed all the bottles of pesticide he could find. Going to his kitchen, he dumped them in the garbage bin and then went to bed.

***

Tara woke up and dragged herself out of the bed. Going through her daily routine like is she was on autopilot, she realized what she was doing only when she heard the soft voices coming form the TV. Widening her eyes, she turned off the device and dropped the remote on the couch as if it had scolded her. She watched her hands and then the remote with reproachful eyes. Then, she went to the window and opened it. Inhaling deeply and studying the sky and her surroundings, she returned to her room with a smile on her face.

- What a gorgeous day! – She shouted to the empty apartment.

***

Myles woke up and left his bed feeling strangely refreshed. After having sipped his coffee while reading the newspaper, he took a quick shower and dressed. Then he exited his house and went to check on his roses, ready to pay his last respects to them. Nearing the bushes, he heard a distinct buzz coming from them. He quickly reached his plants and observed, astonished, a swarm of bugs eating the aphids without damaging the roses.

- What? How? – He asked to the air, a befuddled look on his aristocratic face.

- You stopped using the pesticides, I see. – Webber said, straightening from his crouched position besides his newly planted apple tree.

- What? How? – Myles repeated, his expression unchanged.

- Are you feeling alright, Leland? – Webber asked, worried that the man would faint on his roses. When Myles didn't give any answer but kept watching him, Webber cleared his throat uncomfortably. – I'm glad you decided to stop using the pesticides. They were keeping these cute, hungry bugs away. I was worried that soon my roses would have been attacked too by those nasty aphids. –

***

Sue let go of Jack's hand when she saw the rest of the team approaching them but Jack took her other hand and placed it where the other was: in his lap, intertwined with his. Their friends didn't seem to notice. In fact, they seemed preoccupied by… each other. Sue observed them with unconcealed interest while they sit in front of them. She noticed how Lucy's and Myles's shoulders and arms and knees! touched intimately. And no one could miss the shy glances that Tara and Bobby were exchanging. The noisy arrival of D and his family brought the three couples to the here and now, forcing them to scatter rather abruptly, much to D's amusement.

After lunch, Bobby went away, saying that he had to take something from his car and that he would return soon. Tara followed him. Lucy busied herself picking up the remains and the garbage resulting from their lunch. Myles accompanied her to the garbage bin. D and Donna laid down, closing their eyes and enjoying the warm afternoon, Donna's head resting on D's shoulder and their hands intertwined on her abdomen. Sue and Jack spent the time talking and laughing at Levi's antics, both laying on their stomachs so as not to worsen Jack's injuries.  
Suddenly a big black dog appeared in front of Jack's eyes, startling him. When the dog sit down, he noticed that there was something hanging from its collar.

- It's for me, buddy? – Jack asked, glancing around. – Where's your owner? – He asked then while taking the object. The dog stayed still, enduring stoically Levi's inspection.

It was a little envelope addressed to agent Jack Hudson. Jack opened it and showed its contents to Sue. It was the picture of a two-years-old kid. The face of the kid seemed familiar to both Jack and Sue but they didn't know why. What puzzled them even more was that in the lower part of the picture there was something written.

- Thank you – Sue read, her voice almost a whisper.

At that moment, Jack heard a loud whistle and the black dog scampered away. Following the beast with their eyes, Jack and Sue met the faces of the owners of the dog. They were a young couple with a kid. Squeezing his eyes, Jack recognized the kid of the picture. The mother of the kid waved towards them and Sue waved tentatively in return, studying her face. She had already seen that warm smile and those long, dark hair…Then suddenly it hit her.

- Mrs. Richardson! – Sue nearly shouted, startling Jack.

- And he is the desk clerk at Mr. Moore's industry. – Jack added, turning his head towards Sue but still watching the jovial, blond man that was making swirl his son in the air.

- So they were our anonymous informants…- Sue commented, turning her gaze to Jack.

- Apparently. – Jack confirmed, resting his eyes on Sue's, loosing himself in them.

A couple of minutes later, Bobby and Tara returned, a black gun case hanging from Bobby's bent arm.

- What's in there? – Lucy asked, her voice cold.

- A rifle? – Bobby suggested, slowly opening the zip of the case.

- What are your intentions, Manning? – Myles asked, getting up and approaching the tall Australian.

The eyes of the whole team rested on the Aussie, waiting for his next move.

- Well, I'm a hunter so… - He said shrugging. – I think I'll go hunting. – He added, swiftly and deftly extracting a water gun from the case. Pointing it at the Bostonian's face, he pulled the trigger.

Amidst the squeals and the laughter, Jack dragged Sue away from the confusion, hiding behind a small hedge.

- What are you going to do, Jack? – Sue asked, her breath quickening in anticipation.

- Kiss you, naturally. -

The End


End file.
